rknztalesfandomcom-20200213-history
Frontier Story Walkthrough
Basic Controls * Arrow Keys: Move * Shift: Run/skip text * Z: Investigate/advance text/select * X: Access menu/cancel Tips * Don't try to get everyone to level 99 in all classes. Not everyone is suited for every class. Stick to a few that compliment your style of play or their role in the current party line-up. * Keep one of all weapon types available at all times, or at least one of each that can be equipped with your current Rune Classes. This diversification will keep your party flexible and ensure you have access to all skills. Main Story Chapter 0 }}|Spoiler: }|Prologue}} |- | }| }| ??? Time to set up the game. Pick if you see a giant mech or a magic girl. This will be important at the end of the next chapter. Next is the difficulty setting. Pick whatever you feel you're comfortable with. Now we can move on to playing the game. Dungeon You're now in control of Makoto Naegi. Head out of the cell and to the east. In the next room, examine the middle top cell to get an accessory. Keep going to the next room to trigger a fight. Lion Ushiromiya joins you now and you get a little fight tutorial. These guys are weaker than the ones ahead and you get a heal after, so just blaze through. After the fight, you can access the menu and save. The dungeon is a fairly straightforward affair. Just keep following it along, fighting enemies as you so please. About midway, you'll have a cutscene and a fight that teaches about attack types. Keep going until you reach the stairs. One more cutscene and you'll find a Healing Circle, which does what the name says. Head down the passageway for your first boss fight. 'Boss Battle 1: Shaft' Shaft is a bit tricky, but nothing you can't handle at this point. His mooks will come back if you KO them, so focus on Shaft. Start with using Makoto's Rune Shot to whack his defense down and Lion's Stun Blade to keep Shaft in place. Lion should focus on attacking Shaft while Makoto heals and throws in the occasional attack. He'll go down eventually. Shaft will retreat, leaving you to face more minions. Thankfully, back-up arrives in the form of Mario and Donald Duck. Use basic attacks to win easily, then head north and talk to Mario for a fight. You can't win this fight, unfortunately. The boss will heal fully once you take off 30-40% of its HP. Either wait it out or let Makoto get KOed. Once one of those happens, the chapter will end. }} |} Chapter 1 }}|Spoiler: }|Chapter 1}} |- | }| }| Medical Center So yup, you're safe now. Talk to Ascheritt to advance the plot. Naegi's World This part is mostly lots of talking. Hang out with everyone and get their backstories. After all that, you can explore the town a bit. Head back to your room when you're done. The next day, head to Hope's Peak and talk to Sakura by the door, then to Yasuhiro by the stairs. More talking, then try to leave the classroom for a conversation with Sakura. Leave the school. Another cutscene plays. You can explore more or just go to your room again. After that, head to Hope's Peak and enter your classroom on the second floor. More cutscenes play and you'll eventually find yourselves on the street at night. Just keep walking to the right until the flashback ends and you're back in the medical center. Medical Center You should save here. Talk to Ascheritt to finish up that boss fight from the prologue. 'Boss Battle 2: Hollowlich' This guy won't regenerate health, but still puts up a fight. He can buff his attack and use claws for Slash-type damage. Mario's Bash-type attacks do the most damage, so have him focus on attacking. Once the beastie has lost about 40% of its HP, Makoto will gain full SP and a new summon move. Use it right away to seriously weaken the boss. From there, have the others attack while Makoto guards to use it again. Take the boss down to end the chapter. }} |} Chapter 2 }}|Spoiler: }|Chapter 2}} |- | }| }| Medical Center Flashback's over. Time for more talking. Head out of the medical center into the main chamber of Rakenzarn. You can walk and talk a bit, but to progress the story, head north. A quick cutscene later, head west then north to enter the Record Hall. There, a scene will play that will dump you in your next destination. Deeprealm Stuck in another world again, but you have some new toys to help you out. First off, trying to leave the initial area prompts the Merchant to show up, so you can buy some new gear from him. You should still have a good stock of items and there's more in the next room, so don't worry about those. Once you're done shopping, Lion will give you the Rune Class tutorial. Give both characters the Healer as the Sub Class and begin making your way through. There are treasures hidden on the dry land between the poison, so if you want them, you'll have to brave it. Make sure you've either cleared out the area enough before heading in or you're confident about dodging foes. Luckily, there's a Healing Circle to the next room in the south. Speaking of, take a peek in the cottage to the east of that room to fight a pair of enemies. There, you'll meet Rhajat and she'll gain the Black Mage class. You've got three enemies, but Rhajat will knock off a good chunk of HP after you've damaged one of them enough. After the fight, she'll join the party and your summon will gain an attack that targets all foes. Waddle back to the main room of the Deeprealm and examine the tombstone on the far right to warp out. From there, talk to the Merchant if you need some gear for Rhajat, then make your way to Haruba Village. Haruba Village Well, that place has seen better days. Talk to all the villagers who are still alive, then head to the entrance. You'll have a short fight, so use elemental attacks on these guys. Lightning and Earth work best. After this fight, you'll be introduced to the Alignment system. No Neutral this time, so you have pick between Lawful and Chaotic. Going Lawful will earn you Lion's approval as well as some extra gear. Chaotic will make Lion mad, but will also open up a new (currently under development) area. Either way, you can now head to Fort Jinya. Fort Jinya Time for a new foe: Bombs. They're vulnerable to Pierce and Ice attacks, but take 'em out fast or they'll blow up for big damage on everyone. Either way, before you can progress into the fort, you'll have to take out the five clusters of Bombs at the front. There are plenty of soldiers here, so you can grind a bit and heal up outside if need be. Once all the bombs are gone, you can head in. After a soldier fight inside, you'll have to clear out three Bombs from each floor, meaning twelve in total. Make sure to check the left side of the first floor for the dungeon entrance, as you have to clear out there too. Flipping the switch on the first floor will open a passageway on the outside you can follow to get a new gun for Makoto. On the third floor, you'll run into the bad guy behind this attack and meet some other Realmwalkers to fight the soldiers. There are very few enemies on this floor, so fight off the last Bombs. You'll get a notification when you've cleared them all. Heal, save and prep yourself before marching to the roof for the boss. 'Boss Battle 3: Hans' Like Shaft, Hans has back-up. Unlike Shaft, his back-up won't revive, so beat them first. They're harder versions of the troops downstairs, so use Gun and Earth attacks on them before they can buff their boss. Hans is a physical fighter, so watch Rhajat due to her weakness to physical blows. He's weak to Ice and Slash attacks. After he's down to about 30% of his HP, you'll get a tutorial on mid-combat taunting. There's no wrong line to retaliate with, so pick either one to weaken him. Keep up the offensive and he'll go down. Hans has one more trick up his armored sleeve and you have one more fight. However, Ascheritt will help out for this fight. A quick buff for him followed by Ice Blade will end this fight fast, gaining Makoto the Ifrit summon. Talk to Ascheritt after to return to Rakenzarn, then examine the console and select Makoto's homeworld to end this chapter. }} |} Chapter 3 }}|Spoiler: }|Chapter 3}} |- | }| }| Makoto's Home Talk to Komaru, then try to leave the house to have Aoi show up. Talk to her for more plot progression, then talk to her again to leave for the hospital. Once inside, talk to Ascheritt for more plot. After that, head into Makoto's room. Chamber of Rakenzarn Head north to the record hall and talk to Ascheritt. Use the console to head to the Fire Emblem world. Deeprealm You'll appear next to Rhajat. Talk to her to have her join the party, then warp back to Rakenzarn. You'll have to use the iPad to do so. Chamber of Rakenzarn Talk to Zerese. Mario, SS Mario, Daffy and Donald will temporarily join the party, along with 1000 medals and the Mediator class for Makoto. Examine the board next to the console to unlock the Quests. Before anything else, head down south to the shopping district. Get some new weapons and armor and be sure to hit up Jeane in the magic shop to get the Cryomancer sub-class. --- Quests Rift - Hoshido: Head into the Deeprealm's main swamp area. Follow the path until you find a glowing spot. Examine it to initiate a boss battle. 'Quest Boss Battle 1: Pediah' This guy is pretty easy if you brought both Marios and gave them some SP. He's super weak to fire, so two shots of their Mario Flame move will instantly take him out. Winning concludes the quest. The Lone House: Head to the Shopping District in Makoto's world. Look for a tiny little alley you can go north in and take it. Unless you've been here before, you'll have to deal with a punk harassing some girl. He's weak to Gun, Pierce and Ice, so Donald is handy. Once he's gone, enter the house and examine the doll to finish this. Creaking Demon: Visit Haruba Village and talk to the guy in the northern part of town. He'll direct you to Fort Jinya. Enter the fort's dungeon via the passageway in its first floor and enter the cell in the very back for a boss. 'Quest Boss Battle 2: Gashadokuro' This guy's a lot tougher than your previous foes. He's weak to Fire, so bring the Marios and use their attacks to inflict Burn for extra damage. Make sure to start using buffs on everyone; this is where they become very important. Once you've knocked him to 50% HP, he'll taunt. Pick the first option to gain an attack and defense boost. The second choice will just increase his attack. Once dead, the quest is over. --- If you've had your fill of quests, select Rokkenjima Island to progress the plot. Rokkenjima Island Leave the beach and select the mansion. Head north until you enter the Meta World. You'll have a fight with some Goat Butlers. Luckily, they aren't as bad as in Rakenzarn Tales, having vulnerabilities to Pierce and Thunder attacks. Head in the mansion to get in a fight with some ghosts, then continue to the next hallway. In the hallway, enter the room in the center and examine the letter for some backstory and an Alignment choice. Then head north and try to go up the stairs. Then return to the entrance and use the new magic circle. In the real world, return to the hallway and listen through the door to the room in the center, then head to the staircase and talk to the person there. Head back to the entrance and return to the Meta World, then go up the stairs. You can hang out, fight and open some chests here. When you're done, head up the stairs to the third floor and enter the only room at the top. Daffy and Donald will join Makoto for the following fight against some grunts. They're weak to Ice, so Donald can finish them. After the mook battle, Mei-Fang makes her proper entrance and you'll fight Solo. Hit him with whatever you've got, as he's vulnerable right now. After about 50% of his HP is gone, the battle will end and you'll be returned to Rakenzarn. Chamber of Rakenzarn Mei-Fang will leave the party. Head back to the island. Rokkenjima Island Select the new forest area. Talk to the guards twice to get past them, but Daffy and Donald will leave the party. The forest area has quite a few twists and turns, but be sure to search all over. There's a lot of good armors, weapons and items hidden there. Midway through, both Marios will leave the party. Continue onward until you find the Healing Circle and Merchant. Another new guy to fight. He uses fire attacks, but is vulnerable to ice. Once he's down to 75% HP, you'll be interrupted and have to start again. Mei-Fang is back in the party for the second fight. Once he's down to 50% HP, he'll flee. Equip Mei-Fang and build up her SP, then continue on your path for a boss fight you'll actually have to complete. 'Boss Battle 4: Ronove' Butler man here is a step up from the previous fights. He'll always start by buffing his evasion, so Gun special attacks and magic will be the only effective moves unless you null it or it wears off. Take the time to buff your party and lay into him when it wears off. He's weak to Zan element, so Makoto's Mediator class and Mei-Fang will be handy here. Make sure to lay the debuffs on him as well. Head north and enter the building. It's back to playing the warp magic game, but Rhajat can now sense it and nullify it if you so choose. Take this time to gather items, as well as fight and build up your SP. As the stairs have gone missing, you'll have to use a warp to get to the lower floor. Once you've accomplished this, clear out this area, then examine the mirror in the room in the lower left corner to head down. You'll be back in the main hallway. Heal up in the center room and make your last preparations before heading to the entrance to fight the bosses. 'Boss Battle 5: Solo and No. 9' These two are an endurance battle more than anything. They can debuff a bit, but it's mostly about handling their assault. No. 9 is weak to Ice and Solo is weak to Dark. Focus on one of the two and they'll fully heal after a bit. You now need to make a choice: bring in Goat Butlers to null their healing ability or drop a chandelier on them to break it. The former route will give you two more enemies to fight, but they won't be tougher than the ones you've already beaten and the duo won't heal any more right away. The latter will drop one member from the party until you've injured them enough to heal, but they'll lose 75% of their HP from the resulting blow. Pick whichever you feel most comfortable with. After that, lay on them to win. This concludes the chapter. }} |} Chapter 4 }}|Spoiler: }|Chapter 4}} |- | }| }| Chamber of Rakenzarn Time for an exam. Head west from the Record Hall to reach the Magicae Chamber. If you met Jeane before, you'll get a different conversation. After the cutscene, you'll get an Alignment choice. If you didn't mean Jeane before coming here, you'll get the Cryomancer class as well. Head to the Medical Center and talk to Kyoko to advance the plot. Once that's all done, return to Naegi's home and talk to Lion. Naegi's World More cutscenes. After a brief interlude with a mysterious visitor, you'll have an Alignment choice. Teleport back to Rakenzarn. Chamber of Rakenzarn Head to the Magicae Chamber and talk to Ascheritt. Once a scene has played out, enter the door. ??? Head upward and enter the door. From there, keep going up until you reach three white figures. Talk to all of them, then talk to the fourth that will appear and enter the door. Keep heading up and talk to the new figure before you. Once he moves, move up and talk to it again. From there, examine the mirror at the end of the hall. After a few cutscenes, the chapter ends. }} |} Chapter 5 }}|Spoiler: }|Chapter 5}} |- | }| }| Makoto's World Some talking with Kyoko occurs. Makoto gains the Kyoko Tag and the ability to switch out party members mid-combat. You'll automatically blip to Rakenzarn after. Chamber of Rakenzarn Head east from the record hall and enter the building. From there, enter the room at the northeast to meet with Chun-li. A cutscene later, you'll be back in the Record Hall and have access to a new world. Head there now. Boundless Providence Leave the current area and head into the forest. From there, take the path east until you reach a new room. Examine the rift to fight a boss. 'Boss Battle 6: Hollowlich Round 2' Yup, this guy again. He's a little stronger than before, but you should be able to take him. This one will regenerate, so have Makoto build up and use one of his Summons first thing to cancel it out. After that, keep buffed and attack. He doesn't have any new moves from last time. After the fight, explore the forest a bit for some stat-building items and head to the northwest. Watch the scene play out and you'll be joined for the next fight by your newest party member, Raiga Akamura. After the fight, warp back to Rakenzarn Chamber of Rakenzarn Head back to the Academy for a cutscene, then enter the center door on the first floor. After that, head up to the third floor and talk to Gandalf. Makoto will learn the Pierce Mana and Mana Wave moves. Next, you'll be challenged to gain a Summon. You can only complete this if you have three Summons already. If you got the one from the Special Substory from v1.2, you can go right ahead. If not, you'll have to find and complete a quest first. Either way, this is a good time to stop and do them. --- Quests Untold Future: Talk to the teacher on the academy's third floor. He'll want you to fight, but not defeat, his student. Use weak attacks and debuffs on her for five turns to win. Wrath of Temptation: In Boundless Providence, enter Dawncreek and talk to the Realmwalker in the library. Then head to Matilda Forest and examine the shadow near the center of the first room. 'Quest Boss Battle 3: Wrath Temptation' The Wrath always starts by buffing her Evasion, so you'll have to use Gun special moves, magic or Raiga's Warp Strike to hit it for a bit. Once it's worn off, use Light moves and Raiga's Daemon Cutter to inflict extra damage. She primarily attacks with Slash moves and can drain HP. For winning, you can summon Airi in combat. You'll need her for the next quest. Shrouded in White Shade: Near the Realmwalker Academy, talk to the girl in white, Cynthia. Then head to Dawncreek in Boundless Providence and visit her at the inn. After that, head to the first person's house south of the library. Examine everything until Makoto gives the all-clear, then it's time to talk to people. Talk to the librarian, the guild clerk and the bar keeper to get some information. After that, regroup with Cynthia at the inn. You can now access the dock town. Head there and talk to the old lady on the east side. Return to the forest after and head north, past where you meet Raiga. Examine the wall twice and choose Airi to gain access. You'll have a quick fight after entering. Head northwest and down the stairs, then fight off the goons and talk to Cynthia. You'll exit the cave. Talk to Cynthia again to have her join and reenter. Unlike other guest members, Cynthia's level will equal that of Makoto's current class, so make sure he has his highest one as Primary before she joins. To progress, head northeast, then continue along the path until the cutscene plays. After that, keep going until you confront the mastermind. You'll have an Alignment choice, then a boss. 'Quest Boss Battle 4: Phantom Dweller' This creature attacks with Bash and Dark moves and will be near invulnerable to anything except magic for a bit. After a few turns, you can send one of your party members away to find its weakness. Three turns after doing that, a new target will appear. Concentrate on that, then you can kill the best once it's gone. Once it's dead, the quest is over. You'll gain the Ninja Rune Class as an additional reward. --- Once you have Airi, talk to the fairies in Gandalf's room to get them as a summon. Head back to the first floor and enter the clasroom on the right. Talk to Chun-Li for a cutscene where you gain the Mei-Fang tag and Mei learns his first Soul Break. Some talking later, you'll gain a new objective, so head to the Record Room and warp to Boundless Providence. Boundless Providence Head to Dawncreek and talk to the guy in blue across from the entrance. You'll gain access to Chandler Port Town if you haven't already. Go there and talk around town to find the guy you're after is at the dock. Head down there and tell him that No. 9 is look for him. He'll let you in. Talk to him, then head to the door for a boss. 'Boss Battle 7: Moldscream Devil' A big guy who uses Bash and Fire attacks. He can hit pretty hard, so make sure to keep your defenses up. After you drain his HP once, he'll fully recover, but be hit with several negative status ailments and gain another once he's lost half his HP. If you can make it through the first half, the second shouldn't be a problem. This concludes the chapter. }} |} Optional Hidden Bosses }}|Spoiler: }|Hidden Bosses}} |- | }| }| If you go back to the locations where you fought previous bosses, you may encounter a blue flame. Interacting with it will give you a new enemy to fight against. Fighting them at Lv. 20 will make them even stronger and engaging them at Lv. 50 will bring them to their max. 'Optional Boss 1: Illusion Servant' The Illusion Servant can be found in the forest mansion of Rokkenjima Mansion. Illusion Servant might look familiar to you. He's also pretty fast and will generally get the first strike with Slash-type attacks. Raika's Kingsglaive class can inflict extra damage. }} |} Training }}|Spoiler: }|Training}} |- | }| }| You can teach Makoto a few new moves that can be used across all classes. Hope's Peak Academy After clearing Chapter 5, talk to Sakura to access the Ogami Dojo. Orami Dojo Talk to Sakura to get the Training Outfit. To start getting those moves, you'll need to level up your classes. The first training requires you to have the Adept and Mediator classes at Lv. 20. With the Adept class, you'll gain the Resolute Counter move. Use it in the ensuing battle until the game tells you to stop. With the Mediator class, you'll gain the Breathing Technique move. Talk to Sakura again after that to increase her friendship level. The second training bout requires the Makoto to have the Healer class at Lv. 20 and Raiga to have his Kingsglaive at Lv. 20. }} |} Category:Guide